My Lovely Family
by woonlips
Summary: [REPOST] Siwon dan Kibum telah resmi menikah. Kini mereka di karuniai 2 orang anak, satu perempuan dan satu laki laki, jangan lupakan bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Kibum. Kisah perjalanan cinta mereka yang tidak mengharu biru tetapi syarat akan kebahagiaan. Special for SBDL 2014.


**Author : jongwoonieah**

**Title : My Lovely Family**

**Cast : Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum**

**Other cast : Choi Sooyoung, Choi Minho, Choi Jinri**

**Rating : K+ **

**Disclamer : Siwon dan Kibum saling memiliki. Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. ****And this story is mine!**

**Warning : Yaoi, boys love, M-Preg, typos.**

**Summary : Siwon dan Kibum telah resmi menikah. Kini mereka di karuniai 2 orang anak, satu perempuan dan satu laki laki, jangan lupakan bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Kibum. Kisah perjalanan cinta mereka yang tidak mengharu biru tetapi syarat akan kebahagiaan.**

**_My Lovely Family_**

"ahahahahaha daddy berhenti, geli daddy ahahahaha."

"ya, terus daddy lebih kencang lagi ahahahaha."

"eoh? Anak daddy yang cantik ini ingin daddy gelitikin juga eh?"

"ani! Ahahahaha.. ampun daddy ahahaha."

"kalian sedang apa eoh?"

"MOMMY!"

Bruk

Kedua anak tadi langsung berlari untuk memeluk seorang namja cantik yang berdiri di depan pintu.

**_My Lovely Family_**

Yah, biar ku jelaskan. Heum.. jadi begini, seorang namja yang di panggil daddy tadi adalah _**Choi Siwon**_. Namja tampan bertubuh atletis tadi adalah pewaris dari Hyundai Departement Store. Kalian tahu bukan Departement Store terbesar yang ada di Korea. Oh, bahkan siapa yang tidak tahu dia? Dia 'The Perfect Man' nya Super Junior.

Sekarang dia sudah menikah. Pernikahannya saja bulan ini memasuki usia 8 tahun. Mengingat anak pertamanya yang berusia 7 tahun dan anak keduanya berusia 5 tahun.

Dan jika kalian mengira dia menikah dengan seorang yeoja dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan berwajah sangat cantik nan sexy seperti yang selama ini di gosipkan dengan dirinya. Maka jawabannya, salah! Dia menikah dengan dongsaeng nya sendiri di Super Junior. Bukan, jika kalian menebak itu Kyuhyun kalian salah besar! Salah! Salah! Salah! -_-

Siwon menikah dengan _**Kim Kibum**_. Sang 'Snow White' nya Super Junior. Namja cantik bertubuh mungil dengan pipi tembam dan kulit yang seputih dan selembut salju. Ah, jangan lupakan killer smilenya yang menawan. Dan dia sangat imut jika ia sedang mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

Mereka menjalin tali kasih sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih berstatus sebagai aktor dan bagian dari boyband terkenal. Dan memutuskan untuk menikah 3 tahun setelahnya. Karena telah saling mengenal jadi untuk apa berlama-lama menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, lebih baik langsung menikah. Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Siwon saat itu.

Dengan romantisnya ah jangan lupakan wajah gugupnya, ia melamar Kibum di bawah sinar bulan saat mereka berdua sedang makan malam.

.

.

.

"hmm.. Bummie."

"ne, Wonnie hyung. Wae?"

"dengarkan aku baik-baik ne."

"ne, ada apa memangnya?"

"hh~ Kim Kibum aku tahu aku tak sempurna seperti yang engkau harapkan. Aku hanya seorang namja biasa yang sangat mencintaimu. Hm baik tolong kesampingkan dulu harta-harta ayah-k-ku."

Siwon terdiam sejenak, mencoba kembali menata ulang kata-kata yang entah bagaimana bisa hilang begitu saja, padahal sudah dari seminggu yang lalu ia merangkainya. Sedangkan Kibum terkikik mendengar nada bicara Siwon. Ia sendiri bingung dengan kekasihnya ini, tumben sekali Siwon segugup ini eoh?

"hh~ kau tahu? Mengapa aku memilihmu diantara yeoja yeoja cantik yang mengejarku? Kau… berbeda Bummie kau sangat cantik di mataku melebihi kecantikan yeoja yeoja itu. Kau imut. Dan hanya kaulah yang mengerti seperti apa aku. Selalu mengerti keadaanku. Dan aku sangat suka perhatianmu selama ini My Little Strawberry~"

"aku Choi Siwon menyerahkan seluruh cinta dan kasihku hanya untuk Kim Kibum. Aku Choi Siwon berjanji akan menjaga Kim Kibum sampai darah terakhirku mengalir. Aku Choi Siwon memohon kepada Kim Kibum untuk menjadi teman di sisa hidupku. So Kibummie, would you marry me?"

Siwon merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru yang didalamnya terdapat satu cincin sapphire untuk melamar orang tercintanya. Dan dengan mata memerah serta lelehan tangis kebahagiaan Kibum mengatakan.

"a-aku Kim Kibum menyerahkan seluruh cinta dan kasihku hanya untuk Choi Siwon. A-aku Kim Kibum berjanji akan bersama Choi Siwon sampai titik darah terakhirku. A-aku Kim Kibum menerima permohonan Choi Siwon untuk menjadi temannya dalam menjalani sisa hidupnya. So Siwonnie, I would."

"gomawo Kibum, gomawo. Saranghae, jeongmal."

.

.

.

5 bulan setelah acara lamaran tak resmi itu mereka melangsungkan pernikahan di Amerika Serikat. Tepatnya tanggal 10 Desember 2014. Tak banyak yang hadir, hanya para saudara terdekat, sahabat, dan keluarga besar SM. Dan semua penerbangan di tanggung oleh Choi Siwon. Eih bukankah dia orang kaya eh?

3 hari setelah acara berlangsung mereka berbulan madu mengelilingi Amerika. Disetiap tempat yang mereka singgahi pasti mereka akan berselca ria. Lalu hasilnya mereka post di akun akun pribadi mereka. Bahkan waktu itu Siwon sempat ingin mempost kegiatan bercinta mereka pada akun instagramnya. Oh Choi Siwon, seandainya itu terjadi aku yakin SiBum shipper tak akan tidur tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Dan tak henti hentinya mereka bersyukur saat tepat 3 bulan usia pernikahan mereka, mereka mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat sempurna. Kim Kibum mengandung bayi perempuan.

.

.

.

"Kibummie~ suami mu yang tampan ini pulang~ kau dimana sayang?"

"a-aku di-hh~ ka-kamar mandi Wo-wonnie.."

"eih apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi eoh? kau ingin kita bercin- Aigoo! Kibummie wae? Wae?"

"sa-sakit hh~ pe-perutku s-sa-sakit Wonnie arrggh."

"aigoo~ tahan ne kita ke rumah sakit sekarang Bummie."

.

"selamat tuan Choi, sebentar lagi anda akan menjadi appa."

"huh? Appa? Maksud dokter?"

Siwon dan Kibum berpandangan sejenak lalu kembali menatap dokter Kwon meminta penjelasan.

"istri anda hamil. Dan kandungannya saat ini berusia 3 minggu. Tolong anda jaga istri anda sebaik mungkin, dan jangan lupakan asupan gizinya. Sekali lagi selamat Tuan Choi."

Siwon terperangah begitupun Kibum. Siwon menatap Kibum dalam lalu beralih pada perut rata Kibum. Ia tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dulu saat ia menikahi Kibum, ia sudah tahu konsekuensinya. Bahwa ia tidak akan pernah punya keturunan dari Kibum. Dan ia tidak mempermasalahkannya begitupun dengan keluarga mereka, toh mereka bisa mengangkat seorang anak nantinya.

"Kibummie~~ gomawo jeongmal gomawo nae anae. Saranghae."

Dengan cepat Siwon menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya dan menangis bersama. Tangis bahagia.

"nado Wonnie, nado saranghae jeongmal. And happy 3rd month anniversary my husband. I love you."

"happy anniversary too my wife. Love you too, love you so much."

.

.

.

Semenjak itu Siwon sangat melarang Kibum untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berat. Bahkan ia vakum sementar dari dunia entertainment juga karena suruhan Siwon. Sesekali pula Siwon mengajak Kibum saat Super Show. Hanya sekedar menyapa para fans terutama SiBum shipper yang sangat bahagia dengan berita ini. Sesekali pula mereka berduet menyanyikan lagu ballad.

Siwon pun tak pernah absen mentweet tentang perkembangan sang jabang bayi. Bagaimana susahnya ia menghadapi ibu hamil yang sedang ngidam. Bahkan setiap akhir bulan Siwon selalu mempost foto Kibum dengan perut buncitnya. Agar semua orang tahu perkembangan ibu dan calon buah hati mereka. Tak jarang ia meminta saran kepada para followers nya untuk nama bagi buah hatinya.

Tepat pada tanggal 19 Desember 2015 Kibum melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Bayi yang mempunyai kulit putih seputih salju dengan tinggi yang mencapai 33 cm. Pipi tembam, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mancung, kulit yang halus. Sungguh perpaduan antara Siwon dan Kibum!

Bahkan saat ia baru lahir di dunia ia telah membawa kebahagiaan. Ia adalah kado pernikahan terindah yang pernah ada. Dia, seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik bernama Choi Sooyoung.

**_My Lovely Family_**

"mommy~ aku ingin bertanya boleh?"

"tentu saja boleh, apa sih yang tidak untuk jagoan mommy yang satu ini hmm~"

"mommy mau tidak bercerita saat mommy hamil aku? Bukan kah mommy sudah janji saat aku berusia 5 tahun, mommy akan menceritakan tentang diriku. Dan kemarin aku tepat berusia 5 tahun. Ayolah mommy ne, ne? jebal~"

Sang anak memandang mommy nya dengan tatapan puppy eyes miliknya. Aksen bicaranya juga tidak cadel seperti teman-teman sebayanya. Sungguh semua keturunan Choi pasti akan jadi yang terbaik!

Sedangkan Kibum menatap Siwon -yang sedang memangku putri mereka- seolah mereka berbicara dari hati ke hati. Setelahnya Kibum membenarkan duduknya menjadi bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan meluruskan kakinya.

"iya sayang mommy akan bercerita. Sekarang kamu duduk di sebelah mommy sini."

Kibum menepuk ruang kosong yang ada di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar sang anak duduk di sebelahnya.

**_My Lovely Family_**

"Wonnie kau sedang apa heum?"

Kibum memeluk sang suami dari belakang. Ia baru saja menidurkan Sooyoung di kamarnya.

"ah chagi.. aku sedang membaca naskah untuk drama terbaruku. Kau sedang apa? Kenapa tidak tidur eoh?"

"kau sedang membaca naskah? Drama baru lagi? Kissing scene lagi? Terus saja!"

Kibum menghentakkan kakinya kesal seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Siwon yang tahu istrinya ngambek langsung menarik Kibum kedalam pangkuannya.

"kau kenapa eoh? Akhir-akhir ini kau sensitive sekali heum?"

"ya suka-suka aku dong! Kalo Wonnie ga suka sana selingkuh sama lawan mainmu di drama barumu, sana sana. Jangan dekat-dekat."

"hei.. hei.. kau kenapa heum? Apa karena aku akan memainkan drama baru lagi?"

"kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya sih dasar Wonnie pabbo?!"

"aigoo~ istri cantikku ini sedang cemburu rupanya. Ya aku akui drama kali ini akan ada kissing scene nya. Bahkan sampai menjurus ke adegan ranj-"

"MWOYA?! TIDAK AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIJINKAN KAU UNTUK MEMAINKAN DRAMA SEPERTI ITU! TIDAK AKAN PER- he'heuuuumm ngh."

Sebelum Kibum melanjutkan ocehannya dengan cepat Siwon mengunci bibir tipisnya dengan ciuman hangat. Setelah di rasa Kibum kembali tenang Siwon pun melepaskan pagutannya.

"apa kau yakin tidak akan mengijinkan ku untuk bermain drama ini heum?"

"ya! Tentu saja!"

"bahkan jika lawan bermainku itu dirimu sendiri apa masih menolak heum?"

"…..MWO?! aku?!"

"ne, wae?"

"tapi katamu aku tidak boleh shooting lagi."

"tak apa sayang.. lagi pula kau akan shooting bersamaku, jadi apa salahnya? Aku juga ingin memainkan suatu drama bersama mu. Selama ini kita tidak pernah bermain dalam satu drama yang sama kan?"

"heum kau benar~"

"aku mau kita berlatih sekarang sayang~~"

"baiklah! Kemarikan naskahnya aku ingin membacanya."

"tidak perlu pakai naskah, kita langsung latihan ke adegan ranjangnya saja~"

Sebelum Kibum sempat protes Siwon langsung menarik tengkuk Kibum untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Keduanya memejamkan mata. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu dan..

"ho-hoeeek hmm hoeek."

"aigoo baby~ wae hah?"

"kepalaku pusing Wonnie hhh~"

"kita ke rumah sakit ne?"

"ne~"

"baik, kau tunggu di sini dulu ne, aku akan mengambil kunci mobil sekalian membawa Yoongie, tunggu ne."

.

"jadi dok, bagaimana keadaan istri saya ?"

"istri anda baik-baik saja, hanya sekarang anda harus lebih menjaga pola makannya dan asupan gizinya. Dan selamat Tuan Choi, anda akan mendapatkan anak ke dua."

Bengong dengan mulut terbuka sambil menatap Kibum yang juga sama kagetnya. Itulah ekspresi mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian Siwon menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya.

"kau hamil sayang. Gomawo jeogmal gomawo. Saranghae."

"nad-"

"apa aku akan punya saeng daddy, mommy?"

Ucapan Kibum terpotong dengan suara anak kecil yang sedang tidur di ranjang sambil menatap mereka dengan mata polosnya.

"ne aegya. Apa kau senang?"

"TENTU SAJA DADDY ! ahahahahahaha aku senang~~ aku akan punya saeng. Saeng, kau harus cepat lahir ne. Kau harus melihat betapa cantiknya mommy, dan betapa tampannya daddy. Dan, dan setelah kau lahir kita akan bermain bersama. Aku akan memberitahumu tentang kebun bunga milik halmonie. Aku juga kan membertahumu tentang kebun teh milik halbojie, tahu tidak kebun teh miliK bojie itu besaaaaaaaar sekali, kita bisa bermain-main disana. Oh ya! Aku juga akan mengajarkanmu tentang matematika, sastra Korea, dan masih banyak lagi! Kau tahu? Kakakmu ini murid terpintar di sekolah ehehehe. Ah aku juga akan mengenalkanmu kepada semua temanku. Nanti kau panggil aku eonnie yah? AH! Atau nuna. Akh aku harap kau namja saeng. KYAAAAA~~"

Siwon dan Kibum? Mereka hanya menatap cengo ke arah anaknya.

.

.

.

Dan setelah itu Siwon dibuat pusing oleh tingkah istrinya. Setiap Siwon ingin pergi untuk kerja, Kibum pasti akan merengek minta ikut. Alasannya? Agar Siwon tidak selingkuh. Ya seperti itulah.

Dan Kibum menjadi sangat manja dari biasanya. Bawaan bayi. Begitu kata eomma nya. Dan yang lebih aneh-mungkin menyenangkan bagi Siwon-cara ngidam sang istri, yaitu.. selalu ingin bercinta dengan Siwon. Ini menjadi berkah tersendiri bagi Siwon, tanpa dia yang meminta Kibum telah menyerahkannya duluan. Ia bahkan berharap Kibum seperti ini terus. Oh.. Choi Siwon.

Dan tanggal 9 Desember 2017 lahirlah bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dengan hidung mancung, bibir tipis, kulit putih, dengan tinggi 38cm. Bayi lucu nan tampan membawa kebahagiaan, karena lagi-lagi menjadi kado terindah untuk pasangan ini. Bayi laki-laki bernama Choi Minho.

**_My Lovely Family_**

"ya seperti itulah kira-kira. Saat hamil kau, mommy selalu ingin dekat dekat dengan daddy mu. Dan ternyata benar anak mommy ini laki-laki. Seperti yang diharapkan nuna mu eoh? Hahaha."

"jadi dulu Yoongie nuna berharap aku laki-laki begitu?"

"ne~ dan itu terwujud hahaha aku senang Min-"

"auuuh Wo-Wonnie hah~~ sa-sakit Wonnie. Perutku hah hah hffft."

"woooooooo kau akan melahirkan baby? Aigoo ottokhe? Aah Yoongie dan Minho di luar dulu yah, mommy mau melahirkan saeng baru. Nanti halmonie dan halbojie akan ke sini. Ingat kalian jangan kemana-mana arrachi?"

"yaaaacck Wonnie cepaaaaat huh huh huh."

"iya sayang sabaaaar."

.

"selamat tuan Choi bayi anda perempuan dan sangat cantik seperti ibunya."

Dokter Kwon berjalan menghampiri Donghae dengan buntelan kain di tangannya yang di yakini adalah sesosok bayi mungil yang baru saja dilahirkan oleh Kibum.

"anak saya perempuan dok?"

"iya tuan Choi, sekali lagi selamat. Saya ada pasien lain yang harus saya tangani, permisi."

Dokter Kwon memberikan bayi mungil nan lucu itu kepada Siwon setelahnya ia keluar ruangan untuk memeriksa pasien lain.

"ugh."

"kau sudah sadar sayang?"

"Siwonnie? Ya aku sudah sadar. Itu anak kita kah?"

"iya sayang, kau mau lihat?"

"tentu saja, kemari."

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum. Ia lalu menyerahkan bayi mereka kedalam dekapan sang ibunda. Tak berapa lama bayi itu menangis begitu keras. Mungkin ia tahu kalau yang menggendognya adalah sang ibunda. Orang yang telah melahirkannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Wonnie, siapa namanya?"

"heum.. Choi JinRi otte?"

"aah aku suka. Nah Jinri ya~ selamat datang di dunia sayang. Semoga kau menjadi anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua dan berguna bagi bangsa dan negara."

Sementara Siwon menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh kasih. Dia merasa sangat bersyukur dengan semua takdir yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Istri yang cantik nan baik hati. Tiga anak yang cantik dan tampan. Sungguh ia merasa hidupnya sempurna sekarang. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika yang menjadi istrinya bukan Kibum. Apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya? Dapatkah sang istri membuatnya bahagia seperti sekarang? Sungguh ia tak dapat membayangkan kehidupannya tanpa orang yang paling ia cintai. Ternyata keputusannya saat menikahi Kibum 8 tahun yang lalu adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat. Walaupun ia dan Kibum banyak mendapatkan cercaan dan hinaan ia sama sekali tak perduli, selama bersama orang tercintanya ia sanggup menghadapi segala halangan dan rintangan.

Ia berjanji setelah ini pikiran dan hatinya akan terpusat pada sang istri dan tiga buah hati mereka. Ia berjanji tak akan membuat mereka semua kecewa. Dan ia akan belajar bagaimana menjadi suami dan ayah yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Perjalannya sebagai kepala keluarga masih sangat panjang. Ia ingin melihat putra putrinya sukses dalam karir hidup mereka setelah itu melihat mereka menikah dengan orang yang tepat, dan sungguh ia sangat ingin suatu saat nanti ia di panggil kakek oleh cucu dari anak-anaknya. Pasti menyenangkan.

Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara berterimakasih kepada Tuhan untuk semua ini. Yang ia tahu, mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya ia akan menjaga keluarga tercintanya, bahkan jika itu mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri ia berani.

'_hidupku sudah sempurna Tuhan, terimakasih.'_

BRAK

"MOMMY~" Sooyoung dan Minho masuk kedalam kamar pasien Kibum setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu. Di belakang mereka terdapat orang tua Siwon dan Kibum.

"aigoo, kalian berisik sekali heum, lihat adik kalian jadi terbangun dasar nakal."

"hihihihi maaf mommy~ jadi uri dongsaeng sudah lahir? Siapa namanya daddy mommy?" Sooyoung bertanya dengan antusias, tangan mungilnya sibuk membelai pipi sang adik yang gembil. Fikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan hal-hal apa saja yang ingin dilakukannya dengan sang adik.

"Choi Jinri, sayang."

"annyeong JinRi ya~~" kedua kakak beradik tadi memanggil nama sang adik dengan keras yang menyebabkan si bungsu menangis lebih keras serta kekehan orang dewasa yang ada di sana.

"ah Siwonnie happy 8th anniversary yeobo."

"happy 8th anniversary too my wife."

**_The End_**

And…. Yeah repost deh gara gara di hapus di akun yang lama-_- berdoa aja semoga ini gak di hapus lagi pfft.

Buat yang kemarin udah review, favorit, dan follow terimakasih banyaaaaaak;) terharu deh;; gak nyangka ada yang suka sama ff gak jelas kayak gini hiks;; Aku juga kaget sebenernya pas tahu kalo ff ini ke hapus, kesel sih tapi ya mau gimana lagi. Tenang aja, review kalian udah aku baca semua kok;)

Ff ini di buat khusus buat SiBum Days Love. Sebenernya aku lagi nyari SiBum shipper yang ada dimana aja. Pengen tau masih ada apa engga yang suka sama couple satu ini. Karena aku ngerasa makin lama makin menipis hiks. Untuk YeWook shipper aja semenjak Yesung wamil makin ilang dari timeline twitter akuh;(

Sekali lagi untuk yang gak suka sama nama anak SiBum di sini aku minta maaf okeh, karena aku belum nemuin nama yang bagus buat jadi anak mereka-_- oke lah sekian kolom curhatnya~

And the last don't forget to review please;)


End file.
